Pardonnemoi
by Sev Snape
Summary: Harry se fait violé et part. 11 ans plus tard il revient a 2 enfants. Qui est le père? [viol non explicite] OS


Titre : Pardonne-moi

Rating: M ou NC-17

Pairing : Severus Snape / Harry Potter

Si vous n'aimez pas les relations entre hommes, retournez au sommaire et lisez une autre fic.

* * *

**29 Juin. Sixième année**

Harry, assis, devant la cheminée attendait le retour d'Hermione et Ron. Il devait leur annoncer un chois, son choix. Sa préférence. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit laissant la ravissante Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et la magnifique belette Weasley.

_Hey Harry ! Que veux-tu nous dire de si important ?_ s'exclama Hermione.

_C'est assez compliqué, et je voudrais que cela reste entre nous. Au nom de l'amitié ?_

_Tu es un frère pour moi, alors je respecterais ce que tu nous diras ! Au nom de l'amitié_ !

Ron serra la main d'Harry tout en lui souriant, et le brun lui répondit. Son sourire s'accentua lorsque la brunette ajouta sa main.

_Bien alors merci. Voilà depuis maintenant quelques mois je pense à quelqu'un._

_C'est bien, Harry. Alors qui est-ce ?_

_Avant de vous dire son nom, je voulais vous dire que…_

_Que.. ?_ insista Hermione.

_Que je préfère les hommes,_ souffla le brun.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry avec des yeux ronds, leur ami, le Survivant était gay ! Le brun quant à lui regardait ses deux amis avec inquiétude. Allaient-ils le rejeter ?

_Alors, heu… Qui est l'heureux élu ?_ se reprit le roux.

_Je pense que c'est là où tu ne vas pas tenir le choc, Ron. Il vaut mieux que tu te bouches les oreilles._

_Mais non je suis dur comme fer !_

_Ron !_ rigola Hermione. _Allez Harry, on verra si Popeye est aussi fort que ça !_

_Popeye ?_

_Plus tard, Ron !_

_Bon, alors.. C'est.. C'est Snape._

Boum ! Ron venait de tomber de son siège. Hermione rigolait et Harry sourit.

**POV Hermione**

Je me disais bien aussi qu'il avait souvent la tête ailleurs en Potions. D'ailleurs, il avait tout le temps !

Je me demande bien pourquoi, il avait peur de nous dire qu'il était gay. Ils sotn bien vus dans le monde des sorciers ! Dean et Seamus sont bien ensemble depuis un an, alors pourquoi il avait peur ?

_Dis-moi Harry, pourquoi avais-tu peur de notre réaction ?_

_Cela ne vous fait rien que de me savoir gay ?_

_Eh bien, non ! Tu sais les homosexuels sont bien vu dans le monde de la sorcellerie ! Regarde Dean et Seamus ! Personne ne les juge !_

_Oh je ne savais pas !_

C'était donc ça.. Il ne savait pas ! Bon vaut mieux le rassurer.

_Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Et puis si Ron est parterre en état de choc, c'est plus pour ta deuxième 'révélation' !_

**Fin de POV**

Les deux amis rigolèrent. Ron se reprit et se releva.

_Snape ?_

_Oui._

_Merlin ! Mais depuis quand ? Tu sors avec ?_

_Depuis environ 6 mois, et non. D'autres questions ?_

_Non pas pour le moment. Wahou quand je vais dire ça à maman ! Elle va .._

_NON ! cria_ Harry. Tous les élèves le regardèrent. Il baissa le ton._ Je ne veux que personne ne soit au courant. Personne ! Je ne veux pas de journalistes à mes trousses._

_D'accord,_ promirent les deux amis.

**30 Juin. Sixième année**

Harry, Ron et Hermione descendaient du train de Poudlard Express. Vernon Dursley était déjà la et Harry du se dépêcher pour dire au revoir à ses amis.

_On t'écrira Harry !_

Harry rejoigna son oncle et sans un mot, il montèrent dans la voiture. Une fois arrivée devant la maison, Vernon se tourna vers son neveu.

_Allez le monstre ! Tes affaire bizarres dans le placard et toi dans ta chambre !_

_Oui, Oncle Vernon._

Et le jeune obtempéra. Il rangea toutes ses affaires sauf sa baguette, qu'il cacha dans sa manche, et monta dans sa chambre.

Plusieurs jours était passé, et Harry était devenu un parfait elfe de maison. Cuisine, ménage, jardinage.. tout y passait. Il ne mangeait guère, mais sa haine envers les moldus grandissait tout comme ses pouvoirs.

_Je sais où ce Potter se cache_ ! siffla une voix froide et haineuse. _Lucius, Severux allez là-bas et faîtes ce que vous avez à faire !_

_Oui maître_, saluèrent les deux mangemorts.

_N'oubliez pas.. Cassez-le psychologiquement_, railla le lord Noir.

Les deux serviteurs transplanèrent à l'adresse indiquée. Un des deux hommes en noirs s'arrêta tremblant.

_Qu'as-tu Severus ? Tu trembles._

_D'anticipation, Lucius. D'anticipation._

Severus reprit sa marche avec le blond et passa tranquillement à travers les barrières magiques.

Harry sortait dans le jardin de devant, quand il vit approcher les deux mangemorts. Il essaya de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison mais un doloris l'atteignit dans le dos.

_Alors Potter on fait moins le fier, non ?_

_Allons, allons,_ susurra une voix froide mais douce._ Il a dit de le casser psychologiquement. Amène-le derrière le buisson._

_Oui, tu as raison._

Harry se débattait comme un forcené mais rien. Les deux hommes l'emmenèrent près du buisson. L'homme qu'Harry avait reconnu baissa son pantalon.

Les deux hommes profitèrent de la faiblesse du garçon pour le violer chacun leur tour. Severus Snape puis Lucius Malfoy.

**31 Aout. Septième année**

Harry n'allait pas vraiment bien. Des nausées lui prenait tous les matins, et l'odeur de l'eau de Javel lui montait au nez.

Aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec Ron et Hermione sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses nouvelles affaires.Le brun décida de leur faire-part de son mal à ses deux amis, mais pas de l'incident de fin Juin.

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais tu devrais aller voir un médicomage. Il te dira sûrement ce que tu as !_

_Hermione a raison, Harry. Viens, il ya un médicomage par là._

Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard.

_Alors _demanda le roux.

_Je suis enceint.._ souffla le brun.

**11 Ans plus tard**

_Kara ! Sev ! Dépêchez-vous !_ appela une voix d'homme

_Oui, père ! On arrive_ répondit une voix féminine

Kara descendit les escaliers et fit face à son père. Ses yeux onyx regardaient son père avec une lueur de joie, ses cheveux noirs cascadaient dans son dos où quelques mèches rebelles encadraient son visage fin. Elle lui ressemblait tant.

_Où est ton frère ?_

_Il arrive père. Il finit ses paquets avec Limie._

_Je pensais avoir demandé d'avoir fini pour hier ?_ dit sévèrement le père.

_Excusez-le père ! Mais vous savez comment sont les garçons ! Et depuis qu'il sait que nous allons à Poudlard il ne tient plus en place._

L'homme brun monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. La chambre était remplie de carton, le lit avait été déplacé par magie, en Angleterre.

_Sev Lucius Potter! Je croyais que j'avais été clair!_

_Je le sais , père, mais Poudlard m'a prit beaucoup plus de temps._

_Explique-toi._

_Eh bien, je me suis renseigné sur l'histoire du Collège et surtout sur les professeurs. Je suis tellement pressé d'y être que j'ai oublié de ranger mes affaires. Pardon, père._

Harry Potter regarda longuement son fils. Les yeux vert comme lui mais des cheveux raides comme lui et un teint assez pâle.

Il mit la main à se poche et sortit sa baguette sous l'œil éblouie de son fils. Il ne faisait pas trop magie pour que ses enfants sachent se débrouiller dans les deux mondes. Il rangea les quelques affaires restants d'un sort.

_Père ? Saurais-je un jour faire ce que vous faites ?_

_Bien sur. Mais pour ça il faut travailler et étudier ! Bien maintenant que tout est fini nous allons aller à l'aéroport. Limie prépare la maison à Pré-au-Lard._

_Oui, Maître_, couina l'elfe. Elle disparut.

Ils redescendirent et rejoingnèrent Kara.

_Sev, Kara. Le voyage comme je vous l'ai déjà dit sera assez long. Deux jours exactement, je vous conseille d'être sage dans l'avion. Et n'oubliez pas de marchez pour faire circuler votre sang !_

_Mais père nous sommes des sorciers ! Alors pourquoi nous nous ne déplaçons pas pas à la manière sorcière ?_

_Vous vous rappelez l'histoire avec le Serpent ?_ Les enfant hochèrent la tête. _Eh bien, le Serpent en a après moi. Il vaut mieux utiliser les moyens normaux, pour notre sécurité._

La famille Potter partit à l'aéroport où ils enregistrèrent leurs valises, et s'installèrent dans l'avion.

_Père ?_ demanda Sev. _Comment c'est l'Angleterre et Poudlard ?_

_Magnifique. Mon enfance s'est d'abord déroulé à Londres et le reste à Poudlard. C'est là que j'ai connu vos parrains et marraines._

_Et maman ?_

_C'est assez compliqué Kara._

_Vous ne parlez jamais d'elle ! Allez s'il vous plait !_

_Kara !_ gronda Harry. _Vous serez en temps voulu._

_Mais.._

_N'argumente pas Kara !_

_Oui, père._

Les Potter arrivèrent deux jours plus tard sur l'île, plus exactement à Londres. Kara et Sev regardèrent leur père qui affichait un vrai et heureux sourire. Il faut dire que vivre 11 ans en Nouvelle-Zélande c'est dur surtout loin de ceux qu'on aime.

_Bien les enfants, je vais vous montrer le fameux chemin de Traverse ! Nous irons directement à la maison et dans quelques jours nous irons acheter vos affaires._

_Cool !_ s'écrièrent les enfants.

Kara et Sev furent émerveillés devant les magasins sorciers. Le magasin de Quidditch avait en vitrine le dernier balai le Micro Tip. Une trentaine de gamins se trouvaient devant lui dont les enfants Potter.

Harry regardait ses enfants, et des images lui revinrent. Lui et Ron devant ce même magasin pendant qu'Hermione partait chez Fleury-&-Bott. Ron qui essayait son balai chez lui, qui jouait au Quidditch. Les aventures avec le trio qu'ils formaient.

_Alors, c'est bien les Antipodes ?_ demanda une voix grave, qui fit retourner Harry.

_Ron !_

_Bah oui qui d'autre ?_ Ils se serrèrent dans les bras.

Harry avait beaucoup grandi malgré la grossesse et aussi après. Il arrivait aux alentours de 1.95 m alors que Ron 1.80m.

_Dis donc, on a laissé un petit Harry pour reprendre à un grand Harry !_

_Eh oui ! Les petits m'on bien aidé pour ça !_ rigola le brun. _Que deviens-tu ?_

_Comme tu le sais, je suis avec Luna et j'ai deux enfants. D'ailleurs Sirius est pressé de voir son parrain !_

_Nous viendront bientôt, les enfants tombent de fatigue, et moi aussi. Et Hermione ?_

_Hermione ? Eh bien elle est devenue la nouvelle prof de Métamorphose et est toujours avec Draco._

_Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont ensemble ?_

_Environ 3 ans maintenant. Tu sais depuis l'incident, elle avait peur de se réengager !_

_Oui, je comprends_

_Bonjour monsieur_

_Bonjour ! Je présume que vous êtes Sev et Kara Potter ?_

_Oui ! Comment savez-vous cela ? On ne sait jamais vu ! Père ?_

_Kara, voilà ton parrain._

Kara serra Ron dans ses bras alors que Sev les regardait avec jalousie.

_Ne fais pas cette tête, Sev. Ta marraine te verra bientôt ! Elle travaille en ce moment !_ le rassura son père.

_Ça pour travailler, elle n'arrête pas_ ! rigola le roux

_C'est Hermione ! Bon nous allons y aller. Le sommeil arrive et nous devons rentrer à Pré-au-Lard. Allez les enfants la Poudre de Cheminette nous attend !_

_Attend, Harry. Je prends Kara et toi Sev. En transplanant cela ira plus vite !_

_Pas de problème !_

Ron prit la main de la fillette et disparut. Sev regarda avec effarement son père.

_Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il n'y aucun danger._

Sev et Harry furent de même. Sev qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit pour y voir un mignon petit village.

_Merci, Ron._

_De rien Harry. A la prochaine, Harry. Les enfants !_

Ron retrensaplana. La famille Potter alla prendre possession de leur nouvelle maison. Limie les attendait et les conduisit à l'intérieur. Elle indiqua les chambres des deux enfants.

Les enfants se couchèrent et leur père passa les voir, pour les border.

Harry alla au salon, où il demanda un café. Il réfléchissait à la proposition de Dumbledore. Devait-il accecpter ?

Il partit se coucher en se disant que la nuit porte conseil !

**Le lendemain.15 Aout**

**« Albus,**

**J'ai bien pris en considération votre proposition. Etant donné que ma formation est achevée et je peux accepter avec joie le poste de professeur que vous me proposer.**

**Je doute qu'un certain professeur doit heureux que de voir un Potter prendre sa place. Surtout que deux autres viennent s'ajouter au première année.**

**Avec toutes ma sympatie, Harry J. Potter. »**

_Va Hedwige. Apporte-ça à Dumbledore._

La chouette blanche s'envola vers le château situé à quelques mètres. Le brun regarda sa chouette puis posa son regard vers la bâtisse. Il pensait à lui. Lui, leur père. Lui qui ne savait pas qu'il avait des enfants, qui ne connaissait pas ses responsabilités. Et ses enfants qui ne savaient rien.

_Bonjour Père !_

_Bonjour Kara. Bien dormi ?_

_Très bien ! Est-ce aujourd'hui que nous allons chercher nos fournitures ?_

_Oui, tu as reçu ta liste ce matin._

Il la tendit à sa fille qui se mit à dire toutes les fournitures dont ils avaient besoin. Harry sourit.

_Pourquoi souriez-vous père ?_

_J'ai eu les mêmes fournitures quand je suis rentrée à Poudlard. J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de rentrer dans ce collège dont je ne savais rien._

_Vous ne connaissiez pas Poudlard ?_

_Non._

_Racontez-moi, s'il vous plait._

_C'est Hagrid, le garde chasse, qui est venu me chercher et qui m'a tout appris sur Poudlard. Quand je suis allé pour la première fois sur le chemin de Traverse, j'étais ébloui. Tout me semblait si imaginaire alors que tout était vrai ! Le jour de la rentrée j'ai fait la connaissance de Ron et Hermione. Sans oublier bien sur le grand Draco Malfoy, avec qui la guerre était signé et le professeur Snape._

_Vous me donnez envie d'y aller.. Je suis tellement impatience d'y aller ! Venez ! Allons réveiller Sev ensemble !_

Harry suivit sa fille dans la chambre de son frère. Il laissa le bonsoin de Kara de réveiller son frère. Un coup de chatouille le matin et c'était parti pour une journée merveilleuse..

Quelques heures plus tard, Les Potter se trouvèrent à Gringott. Un gobelin vint et les amena au coffre familial où Kara et Sev furent stupéfait du tas d'or qui s'y trouvait.

_Père, pourquoi nous n'avions pas tout cet or lorsque nous étions à Quennstown ?_ demanda son fils.

_Sev, à Quennstown il n'y avait pas de banque pour sorciers ! Réfléchis un peu !_

_J'oubliais que Madame c'est toujours tout !_

_Les enfants calmez-vous !_ gronda Harry. _Bien maintenant que nous avons l'argent allons acheter vos choses._

Ils prirent tout leurs temps pour acheter leurs ingrédients, habits, chaudrons, baguettes. D'ailleurs chez Ollivander..

_Bonsoir M. Potter. Je vous attendais avec vos enfants._ Il posa son regard sur eux. _Par qui commençons-nous ?_

Sev poussa sa sœur vers le marchand.

_Kara Potter.. Voyons celle-ci. 23.5 cm, bois de santal, poudre de mandragore. Faîte-le geste._

La jeune fille regarda son père. Celui-ci lui sourit et mima un mouvement. Kara l'imita et cassa un pot de fleur. Vide heureusement.

_Non ! Non ! Tenez. 29 cm, Plume d'hypogryffe et crochet de basilic_.

Elle refit le mouvement, et de petites étincelles sortirent du bout. Kara regarda son frère et son père avec joie.

_A vous jeune homme._ Ollivander regarda Sev puis Harry, tout en haussant un sourcil. _Puis-je vous parler monsieur Potter ?_

_Bien sur._ Ils s'éloignèrent.

_Excusez-moi de ma franchise mais je ne me trompe pas en disant que ses enfants sont nés de parents de même sexe, non ?_

_En effet, où voulez-vous en venir ?_

_Et bien, votre fils dégage une aura extrêmement à celle de son deuxième père. Et il me semble que son père est le même nom, plus long._ Harry baissa les yeux. _Si votre fils veut une baguette il faut que son le professeur Snape nous donne un ingrédient qui terminera la baguette._

_Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_Un de mes ancêtres, Potter, a vécu au temps de Merlin. Ils décidèrent ensemble de confectionner une baguette extrêmement puissante. Mais pour cela, il leur fallait un dernier ingrédient. Du sang, et pas n'importe lequel. Le sang des Snape. Si le dernier ingrédient est ajouté alors le descendant de Merlin pourra tenir cette baguette._

_Comment pouvez-vous savoir que_ _mon fils est le descendant de Merlin_ ? demanda suspicieusement Harry.

_Le descendant de Merlin naîtra au sein d'un couple de même sexe, descendant de Gryffondor et de Snape._

_Et il fallait que ça tombe sur les Potter._

_Je suis désolé, Harry._

_Je ferais tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour vous remettre ce sang, mais donnez lui tout de même une baguette puissante._

Sev eu une baguette puissante tout comme sa sœur. Ils allaient vers la cheminée mise à disposition lorsque Lucius Malfoy apparu au détour d'un rue.

_Oh, mais le survivant daigne enfin de se montrer !_ railla le blond

_Et plus puissant que jamais Malfoy._

_Oh, j'ai peur Potter ! On verra bien qui rira le dernier !_

_De quoi parle-t-il père ?_ demanda Kara

_De rien. Allez à la cheminée_

_Les Potter ? Alors comme ça la famille s'agrandit ? Je vois que notre avertissement ne vous a pas marqué._

_Merci de m'informer de votre venue ce soir là. Comment se porte votre complice ?_

_Sûrement bien !_

_Au revoir, Malfoy. Bien que se fut un déplaisir de vous revoir je dois vous quitter._

_Avec mon déplaisir aussi, Potter_

Harry alla rejoindre ses enfants devant la cheminée.

_Père que voulais dire ce monsieur ?_ demanda Sev

_Ce n'est rien, les enfants, une vieille connaissance qui ne perd rien pour attendre_. Sussura Harry.

Arrivée chez eux, Harry les invita à aller jouer. De son côté il alla s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre transformé en banc. Des images de soir la lui revinrent en mémoire.

Kara regardait son père avec peine. Depuis leur retour, il semblait heureux, alors que là.. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs.

_Père qu'avez-vous ? Je vous sens distant._

_Ce n'est rien, Kara. Je retrouve de vieux souvenirs._

_Des souvenirs douloureux ?_

_Quelques uns, mais surtout de bon souvenirs._

_Père, je sais que vous ne voulez jamais nous parler de notre mère mais j'aimerais vous posez une question._

_Vas-y ma puce._

_Je … J'ai entendu des bribes de conversations avec le monsieur aux baguettes._

_Qu'as-tu entendu.._ chuchota son père.

_Je sais que je n'aurais jamais de mère, car je crois que vous aimer les hommes_. Elle s'arrêta, pour regarder son père. Il avait les yeux fermés, et la bouche crispée. _Et que vous aimez un homme qui a été votre professeur. Me suis-je trompé, père ?_

_Non, Kara. Tu as raison. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé._

_De quoi ?_

_Vous n'aurez jamais de mère, et je sais que vous espériez que je vous parle d'une dame qui n'a jamais existé. Alors que votre deuxième père ne sait même pas que vous exister. Vous êtes les enfants du Survivant.. Et .._

Harry éclata en sanglot. Kara se rapprocha, elle n'avait jamais vu son père dans un état comme celui-la. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, et le prit dans ses bras. Elle ne lui en voulait pas mais Sev..Lui qui ne rêvait que de connaître la personne qui l'avait mise au monde. S'il savait..

_Ce n'est rien père.. Il ne faut pas être désolé ! Vous nous avez appris à tolérer toute situation et personne. Vous nous avez appris à respecter et à aimer les gens homosexuels. Ne soyez pas triste, père._

_Tu es bien gentil, Kara._ Sourit Harry. _Merci de comprendre._

_J'ai eu un bon père_. Sourit-elle. _Père ?_

_Oui, Kara ?_

_Je .. Est-ce vous qui nous avez mis au monde ?_ demanda-t-elle cramoisi

_Oui, Kara. Et j'en suis fier car vous êtes de vrais anges !_

_Père !_ appela une vois au loin. _Un homme est là pour vous !_

_J'arrive !_ cria Harry à l'adresse de Sev. _Ne dit rien à ton frère_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas !_

Harry courut jusqu'à la maison. Sev était debout à côté de Albus Dumebledore.

_Bonjour Harry._

_Bonjour Albus,_ salua ce dernier. _Que me vaut cette visite ?_

_Un vieil ami qui prend des nouvelles et le directeur qui t'annonce que tu drevras être à Poudlard le 31 pour préparer la rentrée et parler avec le professeur Snape._

_Bien j'y serai. Un thé ?_

_Avec plaisir. Hermione m'a dit que tu avais Deux enfants._

_Oui, Sev va chercher ta sœur._

_Sev ? Et en quel honneur Harry ?_

_Peut être que le fait d'appeler mon fils de la sorte épargne à mon cœur une souffrance._

_Il s'en veut tu sais._

_De quoi_ ? s'énerva le brun.

_Arrête, Hary. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là ! Il s'en veut, Harry. Il ne voulait pas !_

_Vous êtes sur ? Pour moi, il a pris son pied comme jamais ! Ils ont réussi Albus ! Voldemort voulait me casser psychologiquement et ils ont gagné !_

_Il veut te parler Harry._

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire_ ? susurra Harry

_Il est ici, Harry. Derrière la porte._

Hary s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Snape était là, droit, fier, hautain. En tout cas, il n'avait pas changé. Toujours habillé de noir, ses longues capes traînaient derrière lui. Harry se dégagea et le laissa entrer.

_Potter_

_Snape_

_Bon je crois que je vais vous laissser. Vous avez des choses à vous dire._ Et sur ces paroles Albus partit.

Sev et Kara arrivèrent au salon, et y vit l'homme en noir.

_Bonjour,_ salua la fillette.

_Bonjour _répondit poliment Snape.

_Les enfants montez dans votre chambre._

_Mais vous avez dit de venir pour le monsieur !_

_Oui, je sais mais il est parti. Maintenant dans les chambres._

Sev et Kara montèrent silencieusement à l'étage.

_Je vois que vous avez de l'autorité, M. Potter_

_Albus m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me parler._

_En effet. Puis-je ?_ en désignant le canapé.

_Bien sur._

_Je sais que vous ne voulez plus vous souvenir de cette journée là, mais je suis venu pour que vous me pardonniez. Je ne voulais pas y aller, mais qi je l'avais pas fait j'aurais été découvert !_

_Et pour votre sécurité, vous avez décidé que je devais souffrir. Dès que vous avez la bouche je vous avais reconnu ! Malfoy s'est vendu alors qu'il me parlait sur le Chemin de Traverse !_

_Je suis désolé Harry ! DESOLE ! 11 ans Harry ! 11 ans que je te cherche !_

_Pourquoi Severus ! Pourquoi !_

_Je t'.. Je voulais ton pardon. Je ne fais que survivre depuis ce temps-là !_

_Eh bien vous pouvez arrêtez de survivre !_

_Harry, je…_

_Vous pouvez partir,_ _porfesseur Snape. Nous nous reverrons au collège._

_Très bien, Potter_, se reprit Snape. _Bonne soirée, Harry.._ il avait prononcé son nom dans un murmure.

Il sortit dans la rue et se dirigea vers le château. Kara qui avait écouté la conversation, se précipita silencieusement vers la sortie.

_Professeur ! Professeur !_

_Oui ?_ Sev se retourna. _Vous êtes Kara, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oui Kara Potter. Excusez-moi mais pourquoi avez-vous dit le prénom de mon père en chuchotant quand vous êtes parti ?_

_C'est une longue histoire, Kara._

_J'aime les longues histoires. Père nous en racontait souvent !_

Père ? Vous ne l'appelez pas 'Papa' ?

_Non, il ne souhaite pas. Il dit qu'il ne mérite pas cette appellation._

_Alors d'après lui qui mérite ce nom ?_

_La personne qu'il aime,_ sourit-elle

_Pardon ?_

_Oui, j'ai appris aujourd'hui que mon père préférait les hommes._

_Et si je peux me permettre, tu as quel âge ?_

_10 ans. J'aurai 11 ans le 10 mars !_

Severus regarda Kara alors qu'il faisait le calcul dans sa tête. Si elle est née en Mars se pourrait-il qu'elle fut conçue en Juin-Juillet ? Kara qui avait vu la lueur de compréhension dans les pupilles onyx.

_Oui vous avez bien calculé, professeur ou bien devrais-je dire, papa ?_

Severus regarda la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas tre père ! Il n'aimait pas les femmes et à ce qu'il savait un homme ne pouvait pas mettre au monde des enfants !

_Je ne peux pas être ton père, Kara. Ni à toi, ni à ton frère. Je suis désolé._

_Ne le soyez pas car pour moi vous l'êtes. Dès que je vous ai vu je savais que c'était vous ! Mon deuxième père. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette journée-là mais ce que je sais c'est que vous avez mis enceint mon père. Pendant onze ans, nous ne faisons que de lui demander où se trouvait notre mère. Cet apres-midi j'ai appris que ma 'mère' n'est autre que mon père et je n'avais pas de de 'papa'._

_Pour vous je ne suis qu'une gamine qui divague alors comment expliquez-vous cette ressemblance qu'il y a entre nous ? Comment expliquez vous que mon frère jumeau a comme nom les 3 premières lettres de votre prénom ? Même si pour vous je ne suis pas votre fille, laissez-moi s'il vous plait vous considérer comme mon papa._

Kara éclata en sanglot à la fin de sa phrase. ' Espérons que ça marche !' pensa-t-elle. Severus prit d'un coup au cœur, s'approcha de sa 'fille' et la prit dans ses bras.

_Je sais que pour toi et moi cela sera dur, Kara. Je veux bien être ton deuxième père, aime-moi comme cela mais en secret, comme j'aime ton père._

_Tu aimes, père ?_ demanda-t-elle stupéfaite

_Oui, je me suis rendu compte d'un sentiment ce jour-ci fatidique._

_Pourriez-vous un jour me racontez ?_

_Un jour Kara. Ton père nous observe et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de prendre quelqu'un dans mes bras._

_Oui, Au revoir papa._

_Au revoir Kara._

Severus reprit sa marche vers la bâtisse, il ne se retourna pas mais Kara savait que l'homme souriait. Elle rentra elle aussi chez elle.

_Que lui as-tu dis, Kara,_ demanda son père d'une voix lasse mais pleine de colère

_Mais rien, Père._

_Ne me ment pas, Kara._

_Je lui est dis que j'étais sa fille, et j'ai appris une chose qui vous plaira père._ Chuchota-t-elle.

_Es-tu inconsciente ou quoi ? Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Tu ne le connais même pas ! Tu ne l'as jamais vu et tu te permets de lui dire que tu es sa fille ?_cria Harry

_Oui, je lui est dit ! Et alors ! J'ai confiance en cet homme ! Et je sais que je suis sa fille ! Tu n'as jamais parlé de tes conquêtes ! Alors on peut dire que c'est le seul qui a réussi à prendre ton cœur !_

_Ne me parle pas ainsi, Kara ! N'oubli pas que je suis ton père !_

_Mon père ? Tu crois que j'apprécie que mon père se tape des mecs et qu'il se glisse entre leurs cuisses ?_

_Qu'insinues-tu ?_

_Tu le sais très bien ! Je suis sur qu'avant tu nous ais tu étais un genre de pute ! Mais bien sur notre arrivée à tout chamboulé !_

_Comment peux-tu dire ça ?_ dit Harry d'une voix blanche

_D'abord ce Malfoy qui te voit où tu lui dit que tu reviens plus puissant et cet homme qui vient pour s'excuser pour je ne sais pas quoi !_

Kara arrêta de parler. Son père était entouré d'une aura rouge rubis et ses yeux étaient dénoués de toutes émotions.

_Kara Lili Potter, tu seras privé de toutes sorties et autres choses jusqu'à ce que je lève ta punition. Tu resteras dans ta chambre la journée sauf pour manger_.

_Tu n'as pas le droit !_

_J'ai tout les droits ! Je suis ton homo de père et c'est moi qui commande ! Maintenant monte dans ta chambre !_

_Mais !_

_Exécution !_

Kara ne se fit pas prier et courut jusqu'à sa chambre où elle éclata en sanglot. Elle se jeta sur son lit tout en marmonnant :

_Mais qu'ais-je fais ! Mais qu'ais-je fais !_

Sev qui avait entendu la conversation descendit au salon. Il trouva son père assis devant le piano jouant un air triste. Son fils attendit qu'il eut fini pour lui parler.

_Il faut que je te dise la vérité, Sev. Je te dois bien ça._

**Quelques mois plus tard**

Sev Potter se trouvait dans la maison Gryffondor alors que Kara se trouvait à Serpentard. A leur entrée à Poudlard, il avait fait la connaissance des enfants de Ron Weasley, Sirius qui était dans la même maison que Sev, et d'Hermione Granger, Chris Lupin qui était à Serdaigle.

Il formait un quator infernal au grand dam des professeurs, et au grand plaisir de Dumbledore et de Ron. Les nouveaux maraudeurs !

Les quatre jeunes enfants allèrent rejoindre les cachots pour assister au cours de Potion enseigné par Harry. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus sympa que le professeur Snape. Il prenait du temps avec ses élèves pour leur expliquer l'art délicat des Potions.

_Bonjour a tous, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le potion de sommeil. Qui peut me dire l'ingrédient principal de cette potion ?_

Plusieurs mains se levaient dont celle de Kara.

_Miss Donovan_

_Ce sont les pétales de Rose éternelle qui permettent de réaliser cette potion._

_Dix points pour Poufsouffle_

Le cours continua ainsi. Kara avait bien remarqué la distance entre son père et elle. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à son 'papa', mais cela la rendait triste. Elle n'avais plus la même complicité entre eux, et Sev passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. Depuis qu'il savait…

Lorsque le cours prit fin, tout le monde quitta la salle Harry prit une feuille et écrivit. Kara et Sev étaient en cours de Défense avec Severus.

Quand il eut fini, il prit quelques affaires, puis sortit. Il ferma la porte et coinça le parchemin entre la porte et le mur. On pouvait y lire : '** Pour ma famille'**

Harry marcha vite, il ne voulait pas renoncer à son idée. C'était la seule chose qu'il fallait faire. La seule chose que personne n'aurait douté. Allez à la source du problème.

Une fois arrivée au bord de la forêt interdite, il regarda autour de lui et transplana. Il arriva devant une bâtisse noire. L'herbe autour était brûlée, aucun animal ne rodait ; aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles.

D'un pas vif et décider, il se dirigea vers la grande porte..

A Poudlard des élèves attendait que le professeur de Potions arrive. Il n'était jamais en retard alors pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps ? Une jeune fille s'approcha de la porte et toqua. Aucune réponse ne vint, et elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte. La salle était rangée et plongée dans le noir. Aucune bougies n'étaient allumées.

La jeune fille alla refermer la porte lorsqu'elle marcha sur du papier. Elle vit un morceau de parchemin, et le ramassa.

_Qu'est-ce_ ? demanda un garçon.

_Je ne sais pas._ Répondit-elle. _Attendez, il y a marqué quelque chose. ' Pour ma famille'. Qui sait où se trouve ses enfants ?_

_Je crois qu'ils sont avec Snape._

_Merci._

La jeune fille courut aussi vite qu'elle le pu vers le deuxième étage. Elle bouscula quelqu'un qui se trouvait être Hermione Granger.

_Eh bien ! Qu'avez-vous là ?_

_Pardonnez-moi professeur, j'ai ici une lettre urgente à remettre aux enfants Potter._

_Aux Potter, dîtes-vous ?_

_Oui, professeur._

_Suivez-moi._

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à courir à travers le dédale de couloirs, prirent des passages secrets inconnues de l'élève. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Hermione souffla un bon coup et toqua.

_Entrez !_ tonna une voix

_Désolé de vous déranger Severus, mais j'ai quelque chose à .._

_Monsieur j'ai une lettre du professeur Potter adressé à ses enfants,_ coupa l'élève.

Severus fut pris d'une frayeur. Aurait-il osé ?

_Partez tous le cours est fini. Vous ferez 3 parchemins sur le sujets. Potter vous restez. Donnez-moi cette lettre._

_Mais vous.._

_Donnez-moi cette lettre !_

_Bien.._ la jeune fille lui tendit la lettre.

'** Pour ma famille'**

Severus décacheta le parchemin.

**« Severus,**

**Je sais que tu seras le premier à lire cette lettre. Comment ais-je deviné ? Facile, j'ai remarqué que tu étais toujours là où il fallait pour Kara et Sev.**

**Je te demande de prendre soin d'eux, au cas où je ne reviendrais pas. Oui, tu es bien leur père. Comment ? Lorsque vous êtes venu ce jour-là et que vous m'avez violé, toi en premier tu as concrétisé une prophétie. Oui encore une ! Je l'ai apprise chez Ollivander. Ta famille a un sang puissant, et Sev en a besoin pour avoir SA baguette. Il est le descendant de Merlin, comme moi le descendant de Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait naître d'une relation entre homme, et avec un Snape et moi.**

**Pardonne-moi d'avoir été lâche et d'avoir tout gardé pour moi. Je peux t'assurer que cela a été dur. Pour ma fille je ne suis qu'un homo, pour mon fils un père râté et pour toi.. un amant perdu ? Oui je t'aimais Severus. Depuis ma sixième année.. Même ce jour-là je t'aimais car c'est toi qui a pris ce que j'avais de plus cher, ma virginité.**

**Pardonne-moi de te laisser à tes responsabilité.**

**Adieu, mon amour perdu. Harry**

**Kara, Sev**

**Pardonnez-moi. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir été un mauvais père. Comprenez-vous pourquoi je ne méritais pas d'être appelé papa, alors que Severus avait déjà ce rôle ? Vivez et ne m'oubliez pas.**

**Votre père qui vous aime. »**

Severus pleurait. Il avait osé. Il avait tout laissé pour allez là-bas ! Severus jeta la lettre sur le bureau et courut vers le parc. Hermione se tourna alors vers le bureau. Elle prit la lettre, tremblante.

'_ Pour ma famille' Severus…_

Elle lut la lettre à haute voix oubliant que devant elle se tenait son filleul et Kara ainsi que la jeune fille. A la fin de la lecture, tous pleuraient et avait enfin compris Harry.

_Miss allez chercher le directeur. Kara, Sev rejoignez Siruis et Chris, allez à la salle sur demande. J'irai vous rejoindre._ Ordonna Hermione.

Les enfants obéirent et Hermione partit à la suite de Severus.

* * *

Severus transplana devant chez Voldemort, et courut à l'entrée. Plusieurs mangemorts arrivait dans le même temps.

_A te voilà enfin, Severus_. Dit Malfoy. _Potter prend sa revanche sur le Lord. On va pouvoir s'amu_..

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Severus lui envoya un direct. Le professeur courut vers la salle du trône où le combat faisait rage. Et il le vit. Tremblant à terre, recouvert de sang. De son sang.

Le Serpent riait. Oui, il avait enfin Potter sous lui, et il allait en profiter. Il allait s'amuser.. Il s'approcha doucement vers Harry Potter.

_Alors Harry.. Déjà fatigué ?_

_Même plus capable de parler.. ça ne sera que meilleur_.

Alors qu'il commença à déboutonnez sa robe, Severus transforma sa baguette en épée, et courut vers son « maître ». Il planta son épée dans le cœur du Lord qui regardait son servirteur.

_Severus, mon ami.._

_Désolé, mais je vous espionne depuis toujours_.

Le lord mourut quelques minutes après, des Aurors arrivèrent et emprisonnèrent les mangemorts présents. Severus se tourna vers le Survivant.

_Harry ! Harry ? tu m'entends ?_ demanda Severus

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et les planta dans les deux onyx.

_Ne refais plus jamais ça, Harry. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. Penses-tu résister jusqu'à Poudlard._

Harry cligna des yeux et sourit. Severus lui répondit, et doucement il le prit dans ses bras sous les regards de Dumbledore, Hermione et Ron.

_Enfin réunis !_ souffla le roux.

_Oui, enfin_. Hermione sanglota et se réfugia dans les bras de son ami. _J'ai cru le perdre, Ron !_

_Je sais, mais il est la.._

_Hermione rentrons. Ron, bonne chance. Passez à Poudlard_.

_Oui, Albus._

Severus et Harry arrivèrent dans la forêt interdite, et traversèrent le parc. Plusieurs élèves qui regardaient par les fenêtres furent choqués. Voir leur professeur de Potions dans cet état était marquant.

Harry perdait beaucoup de sang, et quand enfin ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie Pompom se dépêcha pour le panser. Severus resta près de lui, ne voulant plus le quitter.

Harry se remettait de ses blessures assez rapidement. Kara était venu s'excusez devant son père du comportement qu'elle avait eu. Sev alla voir l'homme qui dormait à côté de son père.

_Père ? Alors le professeur Snape est bien notre deuxième père ?_

_Oui, Sev._ Chuchota Harry. _Réveille-le_

Sev bouscula son deuxième père qui fit un bon de son siège. Sev et Kara rigolèrent de ce réveille. Severus regarda Harry qui souriait. Il s'approcha du brun et se mit à genoux devant le lit.

Kara et Sev arrêtèrent instantanément de rire, et regardèrent la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Leur père allongé dans un lit, et leur papa agenouillé devant lui.

_Harry James Potter veux tu devenir mon époux ?_ demanda Severus

_Oui, Severus Snape._ Chuchota le brun.

Severus se releva et se pencha doucement pour embrasser son futur époux. Les enfants souriaient heureux. Ils allaient avoir une vraie famille. Sev remarqua que le baiser devenait un peu plus qu'un baiser, et entraîna sa sœur dehors.

Severus glissa sa langue sur les lèvres fines d'Harry qui les ouvrit. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche du brun et alla caresser sa langue. Harry répondit avec ferveur au baiser. Lorsqu'il prit fin, le brun grogna de frustration. Severus grimpa sur le lit.

_Tu en veux d'autre ?_

_Oh oui, en espérant qu'ils seront meilleur que celui-là !_

_J'embrasse mal ?_

_Je sais pas, tu es le premier que j'embrasse. Et pour moi c'est parfait._

_Pourquoi chuchotes-tu ?_

_Je veux pas perdre la voix._

Severus lui fit son plus beau sourire et le réembrassa. Il voulait aimer Harry de toute son âme, de tout son cœur. Il commença à le caresser sur le ventre. Harry se pressa plus fermement contre lui. Severus baisa son cou de petits baisers qui fis gémir son futur époux.

Il remonta à l'oreille qu'il prit entre ses lèvres et qu'il suçota.

_Oh.. Sev_..

Ce dernier sourit.. Harry aimait ça.. Il allait lui faire aimer l'amour.

Severus passa en dessous des couvertures et remonta la robe de malade jusqu'à la poitrine, le laissant nu. Il embrassa avec ferveur le ventre doux d'Harry, le chatouilla de sa langue. Il sentait Harry durcir contre lui, il remonta au niveau du visage et l'embrassa. D'une main il prit la virilité du brun et commença un mouvement de va et vient.

Harry gémit.. C'était si bon.

_Sev.. mmm c'est bon.._

_Tu en veux plus mon amour ?_

_Oui.._

Severus enleva la chemise d'Harry et se mit nu lui aussi. Lorsque leur corps se rencontrèrent, Harry gémit plus fortement. Severus l'embrassa, et inconsciemment Harry ouvrit ses cuisses permettant à Severus de s'y glisser.

Severus descendait de plus en plus bas. Arrivée devant le plaisir de son amour, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et embrassa le gland violacé. Harry gémit. Il se retira, et lécha sur toute la longueur le pénis dréssé. Harry gémit plus fort. Il recommença, et le prit dans sa bouche. Harry cria.

_Severus !_

Severus commença à le sucer plus fort alors que magiquement il lubrifiait ses doigts. Il entra un doigt en Harry. Il sentit Harry se tendre et reprit son activité plus forte. Lorsque le brun se détendit il commença un mouvement de va et vient à l'intérieur de lui.

_Mmm t'arrête pas.._

Severus glissa un deuxième doigt en lui qui passa sans aucune douleur. Il commençait à faire des mouvements de ciseaux arrachant des cris de bonheur à son compagnon. Un troisième doigt..

_Severus.. oh.. viens.._

Severus lubrifia sa verge et retira la virilité d'Harry de sa bouche. Il se positionna mettant un coussin sous les fesses d'Harry, et plaça son gland sur l'anus du brun.

Il rentra le plus doucement en Harry qui se tendit. Il voulu se retirer mais Harry l'interrompant.

_Continue._

Severus continua et une fois à l'intérieur d'Harry, il mit une main sur le pénis de son compagnon et commença à la masturber. Harry ne ressentait plus rien, et commença à remuer les hanches. Un cri d'extase s'échappa de sa propre bouche.

Severus commença un mouvement de va-et-vient d'abord lent mais sous les supplications de son amant il alla accéléra.

_Oh.. Sev…_

Severus sentit qu'Harry allait bientôt jouir et tapa de plus en plus fort dans sa prostate.

_Severus !_ gémit le brun qui se libéra sur son ventre.

_Harry !_ fit à son tour Severus.

Severus se retira d'Harry et fit disparaître le sperme pour se blottir dans les bras du brun.

_Pourrais-tu me pardonnez un jour Harry ?_ chuchota Severus

_C'est déjà fait, Severus. Tu l'as fait en tuant Voldemort._

_Dis-le moi Harry. S'il te plait._

_Je te pardonne._

* * *

J'espère que ce petit One shot vous a plut ! Un commentaire ?

Vote: Ce OS devait une fiction à plusieurs chapitres. Si vous voulez avoir plus de détails dîtes le moi. Il me faut une vingtaine de personne pour le faire!

Sev Snape


End file.
